Mrs O'Malley's Secret
by sdbcomomomom
Summary: James finally returns home with his dog, Mindy and a new mystery is unearthed.  This story picks up where Time Does Not Always Heal ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. O'Malley's Secret**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Chapter One**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Mrs. O'Malley held her yapping poodle close to her face, she was eying the police entering her neighbor's house. Her heart stopped in disbelief when she saw her neighbor. **

"**Bastard! He's still alive," she whispered to Percy her poodle. "I thought that crazy man killed him."**

"**Morning, Mrs. O'Malley," Chief Innocent waved to the nosy old lady. "You old bat," she mumbled to herself.**

"**Morning Jeannie," Mrs. O'Malley walked toward her former pupil. "What happened to young James?" The retired teacher watched the man in the wheelchair.**

"**He had an accident," Innocent told her. "He'll be on his feet and back to work real soon. Talk to you later, Mrs. O'Malley." She bid the old lady a false cheerful good-bye and followed Lewis into James' house.**

**Mrs. O'Malley stood on the sidewalk glaring at the closed door of James' house. "Well Percy, looks like you've got something to bark at." She turned to walk into her house, but froze when she saw a large yellow and black dog sitting on the walkway. Percy leaped out of her arms and joyfully danced around the newcomer.**

"**AGGHGHGHGHH!" James, Lewis, Bell, Laura and Innocent stopped talking when a blood cuddling scream pierced the house. Bell and Lewis raced out the front door searching for the source of the screams. "AGGGH! You son-of-a-bitch! Get the fuck out of my way. Percy, get back here damn-it."**

**Lewis chuckled at the scene on the sidewalk. Mrs. O'Malley was trying to pass James' dog, Mindy. Mindy was sitting wagging her long tail holding a tennis ball in her mouth, eagerly greeting her neighbor. Percy, Mrs. O'Malley's poodle yelped and barked, bouncing around the adorable new dog. **

"**Mindy," Lewis called. "Come here, Girl." Mindy pranced into James' house. **

"**Sorry about that, Mrs. O'Malley," Lewis called to her. She stormed into her house without saying a word. Percy sat on the walkway watching and waiting for any glimpse of the dog that excited him so much.**

–**o–o–o–o–**

"**I think Percy has a crush on Mindy," Lewis joked, he looked the poodle sitting watching the house as he closed the door.**

"**Uh, what happened to all my furniture?" James was stunned at the sight before his eyes. The sofa, oversized chair, oriental rug, coffee table, and end tables were replaced by a hospital bed, bed table, and a portable commode. "My living room looks like a hospital room!"**

"**I didn't think a school teacher would use such language," Bell observed. **

"**When I was in Mrs. O'Malley's class, I remember her disciplining anyone using foul language with a bar of soap in their mouths," Innocent remembered. **

"**Hello! Anyone," James tried to get their attention.**

**Their conversation stopped and everyone turned to look, "Oh, right! Your furniture," Innocent explained. "The department thought you would be safer with a bed downstairs. This way you do not have to drag that heavy cast up two fights of stairs."**

"**That's nice, but where's my couch? And why a hospital bed?" James was exasperated. "What's that?" He pointed.**

"**Ah that," Innocent blushed. **

"**That is a bedside commode," Lewis talked as if he was selling the commode. "With detachable arms and extending legs. For easy patient transfer. Also fire retardant upholstery, removable commode pan and lid."**

"**You think I'm going to use that, in here?" James argued. "I have no curtains."**

"**Oh, that does present a problem," Lewis laughed.  
**

"**How about a privacy screen?" Laura teased. "I have one you can barrow. I'll go get it right now." She left before James could stop her.**

"**See, problem solved," Lewis smiled. **

"**No, problem not solved," James steamed. "Take that thing out of here."**

"**James, I need to dash," Innocent interrupted. "I hope you figure your loo problem out before you need to. See you in the morning, Lewis," she smiled and left. **

"**In the morning, Ma'am," he replied. Lewis noticed Percy still sitting and waiting. Mindy was sitting in a chair watching every move James made**

**James rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air, "I give up." He looked around his personal hospital room. "At least this bed looks more comfortable than the one in the rehab center."**

**Bell sat in the only chair left in the room. Lewis grabbed a chair from the kitchen and pulled it beside James. "I hope you don't mind. The rehab center thought you would be more comfortable at home," he tried to easy his partner's mind. "The department rented all this stuff for you. A home nurse will stop in twice a day. And you will be driven to therapy three days a week."**

"**UMPH!" Was all James could manage. He did not mind, though he wished someone warned him about the changes.**

**Lewis sympathized with his friend. "Laura and I cleaned the house and stocked the kitchen."**

"**I appreciate that," he smiled. "What do I owe you?"**

"Not a thing, James," Lewis refused the offer of repayment. "Rebecca said she would bring Mindy some food. I did not know what to buy."

"**I'm going to have her find Mindy a new home," his was trying put on a brave face. Mindy raised her head and whimpered sadly. "I don't have the room and the back garden is not fenced. Beside, Mrs. O'Malley will be complaining. I'm surprised she hasn't all ready called the station. **

**Before Lewis could say anything the doorbell rang. Mindy trotted to the door waiting for Lewis. He opened the door to be greeted by two uniformed officers and Percy. "Oh, Inspector Lewis," one office stammered. Percy waltzed in following Mindy to the living room. "Uh, do you live here?"**

"**No. Come in," he stepped to the side. "Sargent James Hathaway lives here. James, these gentlemen like to see you." **

**James turned his wheelchair around to face the visitors. He looked confused at Mindy and Percy wrestling. "I'm James Hathaway. How can I help you," he tried not to show any emotions to the uniform officers.**

"**Uh, sir, we had a call about a vicious dog attack," the office looked around for the vicious animal. All he saw was a sweet looking lab Sheppard mix dog and the poodle playing.**

"**Officer Davis," Lewis explained. "I'm was a witness to the overly exaggerated reported dog attack. Mindy did not bark, bite, nor jump on anyone. She was sitting on the walkway when Mrs. O'Malley screamed and started cussing at the dog. You can ask Chief Superintendent Innocent, she also witnessed the whole incident."**

"**Mrs. O'Malley did seemed a little overly exited," the officer folded his report book and put it back into his pocket. "We won't be bothering you again Sargent Hathaway." Lewis led the officers to the front door. **

"**See what I mean, Mrs. O'Malley will keep nagging until Mindy is gone," James fumed. He was about to say more when the doorbell rang again.**

**Lewis pulled the door open, "Sorry to bother you again, Sir," the officer apologized. "The woman next door demands the return of her dog." He looked like Mrs. O'Malley gave him a good chewing out. "Sorry!"**

"**Percy," Lewis called to the poodle. "Time to go. Mummy said to get home," he joked. "Thank you Officer Davis. I hope Mrs. O'Malley won't be making anymore calls."**

"**Too late, I think she has our number on speed dial," Office Davis laughed. "Do you think the station house could get an unlisted number?"**

"**Wish," Lewis retorted.**

**Mindy and Percy sulked to the front door. Percy hesitated then turn and left. His head and tail drooped.**


	2. Chapter 2

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Chapter 2**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Lewis and Bell left with Laura after they set the privacy screen in place for James. He managed to hobble to the bed to attempt to sleep. He was not in any pain, James just could not relax. The house was too quiet. He was used to the noises of the hospital. He was used to people coming in and out of his room all night. His house was too quiet.**

**He laid in bed for hours huffing and puffing. James could hear Mindy sleeping soundly in the chair next to the bed. He could hear the city noises, night birds singing, the wind gently blowing the wind chimes. He could hear the bells of Oxford chiming every fifteen minutes reminding him he was still awake.**

**Annoyed at himself, James punched his pillow and turned it over to the cooler side. He reached for his mobile. "Were you asleep, Sir?" James talked low as if keeping his voice down would not wake anyone.**

"**That is what I usually do at two in the morning, Sargent," Lewis admonished. **

"**Sorry, I'll call back later," he started to ring off.**

"**Don't you do that," Lewis snapped. "You got me awake now talk."**

"**I couldn't sleep," he explained.**

"**Have you tried counting sheep?" Lewis suggested.**

"**I'm a vegetarian," James replied.**

"**Really! What? Wait a minute," he remembered. "No your not." He could hear James chuckle.**

"**You're slow," James laughed.**

"**Of course I'm slow," he defended himself. "It's too damn early for my brain to work."**

**James slowly made his was to the back door to let Mindy out. He leaned against the door frame watching his furry companion. **

"**What are you doing?" Lewis could hear James grunting and breathing hard.**

"**Letting Mindy outside," he kept a close eye on her. He watched Mindy sniff around the garden. Then she sat down on the ground and started to whimper and howl.**

"**What's that noise," Lewis listened to the strange noise.**

"**Mindy! Get in here," James whispered loudly. "Mindy, shut-up. You'll wake the neighbors." Mindy quietened, but she refused to come into the house. She laid on the ground. "Mindy, come here girl. Mindy," James tried to coax the dog into the house. She would not budge.**

"**James, whats going on?" Lewis was starting to become concerned.**

"**It's Mindy," he was agitated. "She's sitting outside howling. Now she's laying on the ground refusing to come inside. Stupid dog."**

**Lewis could not help himself. He had a mental picture of James attempting to coax a dog into the house. "Do you need my help?" Lewis laughed.**

"**No, I need this crazy dog to get inside," he called to Mindy, again. The doorbell rang. "Someone's at the door. I got to go." He closed his mobile and tossed it onto the bed. James left the backdoor open hoping Mindy would decide to come inside.**

"**I'm coming," James called to the buzzing doorbell. "Stop ringing the bell. Damn-it."**

**James hobbled to the wheelchair attempting to sit, but the chair rolled spilling him onto the floor. "Son-of-a... Stop ringing the bell. Come around to the back door." He yelled to the visitor.**

–**o–o–o–o–**

"**What happened?" Lewis asked the uniform police officer. "How long has he been asleep?"**

"**We received a call at 0220 this morning regarding a howling dog and noisy neighbor," the officer told DI Lewis of the events. "When we arrived there was no answer to the front door. My partner heard someone calling from inside requesting us to enter through the back door. When we entered, we saw Sargent Hathaway on the floor needing assistance. He explained to us about the dog howling. We were able to get the dog inside. We had to give Sargent Hathaway a warning about the dog. We left the scene at 0300."**

"**What brought you around again?" Lewis watched James and Mindy sleeping.**

"**We received a second call at 0530 about a barking dog," the officer glanced at his notes. "We arrived at 0545. We could hear the dog barking and Sargent Hathaway shouting for assistance. I was able to get the front door unlocked by using a key hidden in the flower pot. We found Sargent Hathaway on the floor in the downstairs bathroom. I wanted to call an ambulance, but he insisted he was fine. We helped him to bed. The dog jumped in bed with him. Your number was the first number on speed dial, Sir, that is why I called you."**

"**What happened to the bathroom? Why is there water on the floor?" Lewis asked.**

"**We don't know what happened, but we when we did find Sargent Hathaway, the commode tank was broken and water was flowing onto the floor," he explained. "We turned off the water at the tank. We mopped most of the water, but Sargent Hathaway will need to have his carpet steamed cleaned."**

"**Thank you for all your help," Lewis thanked the uniformed officer. "I appreciate you staying with Sargent Hathaway until I arrived."**

"**I hope he gets the dog situations settled," the officer said as he was leaving. "We received several complaints from the next door neighbor. He could see the old lady watching them from the upstairs window. "I think her dog makes more noise than Sargent Hathaway's dog."**

"**Thank you. We'll get Mindy settled," Lewis waved to the departing officers.**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Lewis phoned Rebecca and talked to her about Mindy. He also talked to Chief Superintendent Innocent, she was concerned about James being left alone. Lewis had all ready decided to stay the next few nights at James' house no matter if he wanted him to or not. He settled in the only comfortable chair watching his partner and Mindy sleep. **

"**About time you wake," Lewis stood beside the bed. James was slowly stirring in the bed, he looked around the room confused.**

**James took a deep breath, "Sir, what?" **

"**Uniform called. Nice black eye," Lewis ribbed.**

**James tenderly touched his face. He could feel the bruising on his cheek and around the left eye. "Yeah, I missed the toilet," he joked. He looked a Mindy sleeping. "At least she's quiet."**

"**I called Rebecca. She'll try to stop by on her way to work," Lewis informed him. "What was she so upset about?"**

**James attempted to get out of bed, but then thought better. He did not want to wake the noise maker. "I don't know. I don't speak dog," he griped. "Maybe Rebecca will have some idea."**

Mindy kicked and stretched, James held his breath hoping she would stay asleep. He groaned when the dog sat up and yawned. "You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't bark all night," James scolded. 

**Mindy jumped down and trotted out back. They watched her lay on the ground. "See, she stayed there last night until one of the officers brought her inside," James waved his hand toward the yard.**

"**Rebecca will be here soon. I'll stay here tonight so you can get some sleep," Lewis held his hand up to stop James from refusing the offer. "Besides, Mrs. O'Malley needs to get her beauty sleep," Lewis teased.**

"**She could get more sleep is she stop calling the station house every ten minutes," James quipped. "Either way, sleeping won't helped her."**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Since she was working late at the vets office Rebecca decided to keep Mindy overnight giving James the rest he needed. The veterinarian thought something in the house might have spooked the dog causing her to refuse to come inside.**

Mindy was reluctant to leave James, but Rebecca reassured the dog Lewis would stay the night. After some coaxing and giving James a eager goodbye lick, Rebecca left for work with her new helper.

"**She said dogs are complex creatures," James mused. "Well, I think all females are complex." **

"**You're just now learning that," Laura let herself in. She arrived in time to hear James attempt to figure out the fairer sex. **

"**Morning, Laura," Lewis greeted the doctor. "What brings you here so early?"**

She held up several take-away bags of food and drinks. "Food!" James forgot how hungry he was. "Dr. Hobson, you're my favorite doctor." She quickly handed him a big breakfast and a cup of tea. 

"**Robbie," she kept a bag and gave Lewis the other. "I saw Rebecca. Mindy didn't look too happy."**

"**She didn't sleep very much last night," Lewis said between mouthfuls. "In fact she kept Mrs. O'Malley up and the police station busy with phone calls."**

"**Rebecca said she was howling and refused to come inside," Laura stirred some sugar into her coffee. "What was she doing outside?"**

"**Just laying on the ground," Lewis pointed outside. **

"**Humm," she thought. "You don't think she senses something?"  
**

"**Like what?" James questioned. **

"**Like a buried body," Lewis tried to make his voice sound spooky. **

**Laura raised her eyebrows, "Could be. Where was she laying?" She stood at the door looking at the back garden. Before anyone could answer, her mobile rang. "Got to go. Someone decided to kill themselves. I wish they would wait until I finish my breakfast." She gave James a quick peck on the cheek and promised to return later on. "I'll bring pizza."**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**James and Lewis sat most of the day outside soaking up the warm spring sun and watching the birds and squirrels. Lewis walked toward the ground where he remembered Mindy laying. "I wonder," he thought out loud. "Do you do your own gardening?" He asked James.**

"**No, the owners hire all the ground's work," James hobbled to Lewis. "What? Do you see something?"**

**Lewis shook his head, "Lots of grass. This yard would be a great place to bury a body. The only place anyone could see anything would be upstairs at your house or Mrs. O'Malley's house." He looked around at the yard. The tall trees and hedges hid the yard from the outside world. The woods behind the houses were thick. No other houses were close enough to see into his hidden garden.**

**Lewis looked around the garden and house. He saw standing in the window of Mrs. O'Malley's upstairs window was a woman watching him. She glared at him and quickly stepped away from view. **

"**Hey, did you see..." Lewis called to James.**

"**See what?" James asked as he was hobbling back inside. **

"**I saw someone in the window, up there," he pointed to Mrs. O'Malley's house.**

"**Could only be old Mrs. O'Malley," James guessed. "As long as I've lived here, she's never had any visitors."**

Lewis shook his head. "This woman was no Mrs. O'Malley," he mumbled. "I've seen her, she's scary. This woman was just plain mean looking."

"**Have you been popping my pain pills?" James joked. "Because, you're seeing things and last night I was hearing things. No more pills for either of us. Only liquid pain killer."**

"**Like what?" Lewis was becoming suspicious. His old cop instinct was whispering loudly.**

"**Like what, what?" James lost all track of the conversation as he settled into the wheelchair.**

"**I said," Lewis repeated himself. "What things did you hear last night?"**

**James thought, "I don't know. Squeaking doors. Creaking floorboards. The usual noises heard in an empty house in the middle of the night. Why?"**

"**Humm, maybe tomorrow I'll bring my shovel over and see what's in the ground," Lewis made his plans. "Could be Mindy sensed somethings down there."**

"**Just what I need," James puffed. "My si... um my landlord will love me digging up the yard. I'm surprised I haven't received a call from her about Mindy."**

"**You won't be digging," Lewis reminded him. "I'll let Bell do the digging." He smiled.**

"**Either way I'll still have a hole in the garden," James smacked his lips hungrily. "When's Dr. Hobson suppose to be here, I'm starved."**

"**We'll fill the hole," he checked the time. "She should be here soon. You want me to fix you something?"**

"**No, I'll wait," James played with the wheelchair. He popped a wheelie and balanced on two wheels, smiling.**

"**I'll laugh when you fall over backwards," Lewis warned. **

**James dropped the chair back down on all four wheels when he heard the front door open. "Food!" He cheered.**

"**I hope you're glad to see me and not just because the food," Laura teased. Lewis rushed to the door to help carry the drinks and pizza into the kitchen. **

"**I'm always happy to see you," James wheeled himself quickly to the table ready to eat. "Especially when you bring food."**

"**Where's your manner, Sargent," Lewis scolded. **

"**Too starved," was all he said and he reached for a slice of pizza. "Thanks, Dr. Hobson."**

"**You're welcomed," she smiled. **


	3. Chapter 3

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Chapter 3**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**James settled in for the night. Full from the pizza, he quickly fell asleep, resting comfortably. Laura and Lewis quietly cleaned the kitchen and took the trash out. **

"**You know, Laura," Lewis chatted. "There's something fishy going on around here." **

"**Like what?" She asked. "With the pizza? James? What?"**

"**Her," Lewis looked to Mrs. O'Malley's house. She was standing in the shadows watching them. "Earlier today I saw a young woman in the window. James said it could only be the old lady because she never has any visitors."**

**Laura saw the old woman, she was holding her dog. "The way she holds that dog, she looks like a Bond villain."**

"**She could be," Lewis chuckled. **

"**Well, I've got to go," Laura kissed Lewis good night. "See you in the morning. You want me to bring food?"**

"**If you like," he smiled. **

"**Beats eating alone," Laura waved good-bye.**

**Lewis looked back at Mrs. O'Malley's house. The old lady was gone. He felt a chill run up his spine. "She makes Bond villains look like pussycats," he mumbled.**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**The night was quiet. Lewis attempted to sleep in the chair, but sleep eluded him.**

**The house was too quiet. He could hear squeaky floors, doors opening and closing. He even thought he heard someone walking around upstairs. **

**The Oxford clocks chimed two causing James to moan and shifted in his bed. "I might be able to get back to sleep if you stop huffing and squirming," he gripped to Lewis.**

"**I might be able to sleep if you had a more comfortable chair," Lewis retorted. **

"**I had a nice comfy couch, but someone had to move it out," James countered.**

**Their arguing stopped when both me heard footsteps upstairs. Lewis handed James his mobile and signaled to him he was going upstairs. James quietly sent a text message to MacGim and Bell. **

**James held his breath as he listen. He could not hear anything. "Lewis, Sir?" He whispered. James could hear someone coming down the stairs. "What did you find?"**

**Someone was in the room. "Sir?" James called to the dark, nothing. He reached to turn on the nearby lamp, but before he could switch the light on the lamp was knocked across the room. **

"**What?" James yelped. He was startled by the violent movement. **

"**Who are you?" He shouted to the dark figure moving around in the room. James strained his eyes searching. **

"**SIR!" He shouted, but he was silenced by a blow to the head. James saw bright lights explode before his eyes. He could feel blood trickle by his eye.**

**James could hear the intruder walking around his bed. He shifted in the bed waiting for the next blow. He could see their silhouette approaching. James held his breath as he felt the cold hard steel press against his temple. **

**James' heart stopping when he heard the click of the gun. "Wait!" He tried to say, but the words were caught in his throat. **

**The muzzle flash blinded James. The exploding crack of the gun rang loud in his ears. He could not see nor hear anything. All he could do was wait for the inevitable pain.**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**MacGim and Bell stopped in their tracks when they heard gunfire coming from James' house. They raced to the front door, MacGim hit the door hard with his shoulder causing the door frame to shatter. The door crumpling under the force of their charge. **

**MacGim motioned to Bell to head upstairs. While he slowly searched downstairs. The pungent smell of the gunpowder pierced his nostrils as he entered the dark living room. Cautiously, MacGim inched forward keeping low. He reached up switching on the room lights.**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**PC Bell's heart pounded loudly inside his chest. He had to keep reminding himself to breath. He slowly ascended the stairs stretching his neck looking up for any intruders. He laid flat on the top few steps peeking around the corner to scan the hallway. **

**With the hall empty Bell slowly moved to the first open door. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and suddenly rushed into the room tripping over something. Bell felt someone shove his face hard to the floor.**

"**Don't move," Lewis whispered. "Bell!" He released the hold he had on the young officer.**

"**Yes Sir," he groaned. "MacGim's downstairs." Lewis and Bell raced downstairs expecting the worst. **

–**o–o–o–o–**

**MacGim stood up slowly looking at the horror. Blood was splattered on the walls and the ceiling. A body lay on the floor covered in blood. **

"**James?" MacGim called. "James!" **

"**No! NO! NO!" Lewis pushed past MacGim. "James!" He shouted.**

"**WHAT?" James shouted back. "I'm all right. Who?" He looked around the room disbelieving he was unhurt.**

**Bell knelt beside the still body on the floor, feeling for a pulse. "She's still alive," he informed. "Barely."**

"**I've called for an ambulance," MacGim said. "What happened?"**

"**Around two we heard someone walking around upstairs," Lewis began. "I went upstairs and she must have conked me on the head. Next thing I know, Bell is barging into the room."**

**Everyone looked at James, he was trying to clean the sticky blood off. He stopped when he felt everyone's eyes upon him. "Your turn," MacGim jokingly said.**

"**Not much," James tried to remember. He sighed sharply. "Could not see a damn thing, too dark. Kept seeing movement in the shadows. Then I felt a gun to my head. Then …." He looked at the motionless body.**

**Bell held a tennis ball up, "Looks like she slipped on this ball."**

"**She must have shot herself when she fell," Lewis guessed. "I thought you were a handball player. When did you start playing tennis?"**

"I didn't," James mused. "That's Mindy's. The house is littered with them."

–**o–o–o–o–**

"**Do we know who she is," Chief Superintendent Innocent questioned James. "And has the forensics report come in on the body?"**

**James leaned hard on his crutches. He did not want to sit down without permission while reporting to his Chief Superintendent. "No Ma'am," he replied.**

"**Where is your better half?" She asked. "And sit down. I hurt just looking at you."**

"**DI Lewis went to see if the report is ready," James eased into the chair. He was still learning how to maneuver with a cast and crutches.**

"**How did you know to search your garden," Innocent looked over his report.**

"**Mindy was howling and refused to move from that spot," James scratched his dog's ears. Mindy was sitting quietly beside him. "DI Lewis thought maybe something had been buried there."**

**DI Lewis knocked and entered Innocent's office, "Got the report, Ma'am." He handed a copy to James and one to Chief Superintendent Innocent. "The body buried in the back garden was Mrs. Dorthy O'Malley your old school teacher. She was shot and killed about five years ago."**

"**Who was the Mrs. O'Malley we all saw?" James questioned.**

"**Annabelle O'Malley, her niece," Lewis held up her photograph. "MacGim interviewed her from the hospital. She did not hold anything back." He handed Innocent MacGim's report.**

"**To make a long story short," Lewis began. "Annabelle killed her aunt to keep receiving her monthly retirement checks and large payments from stocks. She also was the one to drive James out to Shellingford dumping him in the country. When he returned with Mindy and she started howling at the shallow grave Annabelle thought she had to get rid of the dog and James before we found her aunt."**

"**Is she going to live?" James was concerned. He did not want anyone else to die.**

"She'll live, but she will never see again," Lewis put his hand on James' shoulder. "Mrs. O'Malley, the teacher was one sick woman. She kept detailed journals about all her former students. That's how her niece knew who everyone was. Mrs. O'Malley blamed you, Ma'am, for her nephew's drug use."

"**Me? Why?" Innocent did not understand. "Who's her nephew?"**

"Johnny O'Malley," Lewis read from on of the journals. "You dated him when you were in school. She writes, after you dumped him he turned to using hardcore drugs. Annabelle visited him regularly at Wycombe Hills where Fitzroy was." James cringed hearing the mentioned of Fitzroy's name. 

"**I recall him," Innocent remembered. "That was long ago. And she blamed me?"**

"**Apparently so," he handed her the hand written book. "Her journals go back years."**

"**Years?" She said disbelieving. "How did Annabelle O'Malley shoot herself?"**

"She stepped on Mindy's tennis ball and fell," James answered. 

"**She shot herself. How sad," Innocent shook her head. "All right. You two may go. Sargent Hathaway, you can do some light office work for a few weeks. Lewis, keep Bell until the fall semester starts."**

"Fall semester?" Lewis was confused. 

"**Yes, PC Rowan Bell has been inspired to go to University," she proudly informed. "He starts this fall. Now out, you two. Three." She smiled at Mindy.**


	4. Chapter 4

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Chapter 4**

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Laura was tired of eating by herself or eating fast food, so she invited Lewis and Hathaway for dinner. **

"**That was the best meal I've had in a long time," James announced. "Thank you, Dr. Hobson."**

"**If you don't stop calling me Dr. Hobson, I'll never feed you again," she shook her finger at him. "You make me feel like an old spinster."**

"**Sorry, Dr...um, Laura," James blushed. **

"**When will you move back into your house?" Laura asked James.**

"**I've hired a cleaning crew to clean the house," he fumbled with his wine glass. "I need to look for a gardener to fix the backyard."**

"**I thought your landlord hired the lawn work?" Lewis questioned.**

"**I want the lawn back to normal before she finds out," James emptied his glass and reached for the bottle.**

"**This isn't your fault," Laura explained. "She'll understand. Who's your landlord?"**

"**No one around here," he wanted to change the subject. **

**Then the dreaded phone call, James' mobile sang the tune from the movie Jaws. He quickly searched his pockets for the phone. When he saw Laura reach for his phone, James tried to intercept her. But the leg cast kept him from moving fast enough. **

"**I'll get it for you," she looked at him. "Don't kill yourself." She flipped the phone open and turn on the speaker.**

"_**James Hathaway! What the hell is going on?" **_**A woman's voice screeched. ****_"What have you been up to? I've been receiving calls from Mrs. O'Malley. She says you got a dog and she's complaining about you having wild parties."_**

**James tried to grab the phone, but Laura kept it out of his reach. She was intrigued. "Who is she?" Laura mouthed the question.**

"**Give me the phone, please," he mouthed back.**

"**_James! Answer me,"_ the woman demanded. _"What do you have to say for yourself?"_**

**James sighed and held his head down. "Hello, Elizabeth," he mumbled finally.**

"**_Stop mumbling and stand up straight,"_ she growled, James quickly stood up to his full height. _"I asked you a question."_**

"**I'm not having any wild parties," James explained. "We can talk about this later."**

"**_No, not later. NOW!"_ Elizabeth fumed. _"Never mind. I'll fly over. I'll be there the day after tomorrow. You better get your story straight, young man."_ Then the phone went silent.**

"**Oh gawd, no!" James clutched his head. "I'm gonna kill myself."**

"Who is she?" Lewis asked, James did not answer.

"**James, who's Elizabeth?" He asked again.**

"**My sister," James moaned.**

"**Your sister?" Lewis looked at Laura. "I didn't know you had a sister. I'm learning something new about you everyday."**

"**Why did you have to answer the phone," James begged. "Oh gawd, I need a drink." He dragged himself to a chair. **

"**You have a sister," Lewis teased. "Why didn't you tell us?"**

"I haven't seen her in four years," James drank from the bottle. "Now she's coming here to kill me. And she's scary, very scary."

**Laura and Lewis laughed. "Mindy will protect you," Laura said as she ruffled Mindy's fur. "Want you girl? You'll protect your James from his big bad sister."**

**James rolled his eyes and empty the bottle. "I'm leaving the country," he stumbled toward the door. **

**Lewis pushed him toward the couch. "Not until morning," he shoved James onto the couch and covered him up with a blanket. **


	5. Epilogue

–**o–o–o–o–**

**Epilogue**

–**o–o–o–o–**

"**His sister been here for three weeks," Laura sipped her beer as she and Lewis waited for James. "And I've yet to meet her."**

"I haven't even seen James let alone his sister," Lewis countered. "He he comes."

**James walked across the pub lawn with only a cane and a slight limp. "You look like Dr. House with that cane," Laura teased.**

"**Who?" James questioned.**

"**You know, Hugh Laurie? House, his TV show?" she explained. James just shook his head. "Never mind, you don't have a television."**

"**When do we get to meet your sister?" Lewis changed the subject.**

"**Never if I'm lucky," James sat down. He was back to his old quietly thinking self. "If she doesn't leave soon I'll kill her." He grumbled.**

"**What? I need a good murder. Things have been boring," Lewis laughed. "What has she been doing?"**

"Oh here comes Rebecca," Laura waved to the veterinarian. "Who's that with her?"

**James looked and quickly sank down in the booth. "Oh gawd she followed me here," he tried to hide.**

"**Sit up straight, James. You'll put a crook in your back," the gruff woman scolded. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Pointer, James' sister." She introduced herself to Laura and Lewis.**

"**James, I've ordered Mindy a bed. The delivery men will set the bed up tomorrow. And the doggie door was installed today," James rolled his eyes and sank back down in the seat. "Sit up. Oh, I also have a standing appointment for Mindy to be groomed weekly. I don't want her to get the new carpet too messy."**

**James kept his head down trying to ignore his sister. She rambled about the new house, new clothes for Mindy, collars, toys and more. He looked and the pampered dog and noticed her toe nails were painted pink. "Pink! You painted her nails?" He asked his sister.**

"**Of course. We girls have to look good all the time. Sit up," she scolded again. Elizabeth continued to talk. **

**Laura looked to Lewis with wide eyes. She could not believe this woman was James' sister. He was so quiet and she was the polar opposite. **

"**What? You moved?" Lewis interrupted. "When?"**

**Before James could answer Elizabeth explained. "Of course he had to move. That old house was too traumatic for Mindy. She now has a larger house and huge fenced in garden to romp and play. And the house is only five minutes from work."**

**Elizabeth kept yacking, James could not handle listening to her anymore. He grabbed his pint and cane and slowly sneaked away from his controlling sister. Mindy followed keeping her head down. **

**Seeing a need to leave, Rebecca followed James and Mindy. Laura excused herself as Elizabeth talked and talked and talked to Lewis. **

"**How much longer is she going to be here?" Laura grabbed James' arm and the three walked inside, Mindy followed dutifully. **

"**Not soon enough," James finished his pint. "The drinks are on me ladies." He turned and smiled at Lewis. "I don't think DI Lewis will be joining us anytime soon. Shall we?" He held his arms out, the ladies linked their arms with his and they left the pub to search for one far away from his chatty sister. Not wanting to be left behind, Mindy trotted after them.**

–**o–o–o–o–**


End file.
